In the retail display of gift wrapping products such as paper, ribbons and bows, it is difficult to present to consumers the wide variety of products available. For gift wrap, some categorization is helpful, yet the physical form of the display should hold the products so that they are readily visible and accessible in order to promote sales. Given the density with which such products can be packaged, it is especially challenging to adequately display a wide variety of colors, textures and themes. This has a large negative effect on total sales and on sell-through of individual gift wrap items, particularly those which are essentially concealed or otherwise obscured on a crowded or poorly arranged display.
Gift wrap accent items, such as bows, ribbons, cards and tissue paper are frequently displayed separate and apart from wrapping paper and gift bags and not coordinated by theme or color. This has a negative effect on the sale of these items, and there has been no successful approach to present to the consumer an assortment of different types of gift wrap products from which a complete and coordinated gift wrap ensemble can be selected for purchase.